Dogs from Survivors
DOGS OF WILD DOG PACK, IN ORDER OF RANK-''' Alpha- Huge, black-and-white shaggy-furred male, half wolf has scar of front paw from Fierce Dogs(also known as Dog or Wolf, is later Omega of Fierce Dog Pack) Beta- Small, tan-and-white female swift-dog (also known as Sweet, later Alpha of Wild Dog Pack) Hunters- Fiery- Huge, short-furred brown male, father of Nose and Squirm (later known as Thorn and Beetle) mate of Moon(dies from sickness) Snap- Small, tan and white female Mulch- Small, black male with shaggy fur and long ears (gets killed by foxes) Spring- Small, tan female Hunt Dog with black patches, Twitch's sister(Drowns) Patrol Dogs- Moon- Medium-sized black and white female Farm Dog, Mother of Nose, Squirm and Fuzz(who is later killed by foxes) and Fiery's mate Dart- Small, lean brown-and-white-female Chase Dog Twitch- Small, tan male with black patches and lame foot, Spring's litter-brother (Later Alpha of Terror's Pack -later known as Twitch's Pack- then Third-Dog for Wild Dog Pack-which is later made when Sweet is Alpha of the Wild Dog Pack) Omega- Small, black male with tiny ears and wrinkled face(also known as Whine) Pups- Squirm- Black-and-white shaggy furred male (Later known as Beetle, a Patrol Dog) Nose- Black shaggy furred female (Later known as Thorn, a Patrol Dog) Lick- Brown-and-tan female Fierce Dog (Later known as Storm, kills Terror and Blade) Tumble: Golden-furred male Sheltie-Retriever-Greyhound(Later known as Forest, pup of Sweet and Lucky) Nibble: Tan female Sheltie-Retriever-Greyhound(Later known as River, pup of Sweet and Lucky) Fluff: Long-furred dark brown female Sheltie-Retriever-Greyhound(Later known as Earth, pup of Sweet and Lucky) Tiny: Short sandy-gold furred female Sheltie-Retriever-Greyhound(Later known as Sky, pup of Sweet and Lucky) '''LEASHED DOGS Bella- Medium-sized golden-and-white furred female, Lucky's litter-sister (Later Patrol Dog, then Hunter, for Wild Dog Pack) Daisy- Small cross-breed white-furred female with brown tail (Later Patrol Dog, then Scout Dog, for Wild Dog Pack) Martha- Huge, long-furred black female with broad head (Later Patrol Dog of Wild Dog Pack, dies of wounds) Mickey- Medium-sized, sleek black-and-white Farm Dog (Later Patrol Dog, then Hunter, of Wild Dog Pack) Bruno- Huge, black-and-brown male Fight-Dog(Later Patrol Dog, then Hunter, of Wild Dog Pack) Sunshine- Tiny, long-furred white female(Later Omega of Wild Dog Pack) Alfie- Small, wrinkly brown-and-white male(Gets killed by Alpha in time) LONE DOGS Lucky- Medium-sized golden-and-white furred male, Bella's litter-brother(Later Patrol Dog, Hunter, Omega, Patrol Dog, Hunter and Beta of Wild Dog Pack, when is Beta is Sweet's mate and future father of four pups, River, Earth, Forest and Sky, or Nibble, Tiny, Tumble and Fluff) Old Hunter- Big, stocky male with blunt muzzle and sturdy legs, Lucky's friend from the Longpaw City FIERCE DOG PACK Alpha- Huge black-and-tan furred female(Later killed by Storm, also known as Blade) Beta- Huge black-and-tan furred male(Known as Mace) Dagger- Brown-and-tan male with stubby face Pistol- Black-and-tan female Brute- Black-and-tan male Ripper- Black-and-tan female Revolver- Black-and-tan male Axe- Large black-and-brown male Scythe- Large black-and-tan female Bludgeon- Massive black-and-tan male Musket- Black-and-brown male Cannon- Brown-and-tan female Lance- Black-and-tan male Arrow- Young black-and-tan male(Later is Patrol Dog, then Hunter, for Wild Dog Pack, will be mate to Bella) Omega- Smaller black-and-tan male (Also known as Bullet) Pups- Fang- Brown-and-tan male, litter-brother to Lick(is killed by Blade) Category:Dog Packs